


Fantastic Christmases and Where to Find Them

by heyystiles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, that title SUCKS im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: Newt nearly forgets something crucially important.(A one shot I wrote for a Christmas gift exchange last year.)





	Fantastic Christmases and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this old one shot to tie you over until I can pull my life together and update one of my current fics. Unbeta'd because it's old and I'm tired.

\---//---/ _London, England 1925_ /---//---

 

Ever since setting foot on the boat on his return trip to London, something in Newt Scamander’s life felt out of place.

 

For months, Newt’s chest felt hollow— the empty feeling hanging over his head like a dark cloud.

 

As he worked diligently, collecting and assembling his notes for his book, he couldn’t help but feel a subtle pull elsewhere. A longing pull. A pull from New York City, _approximately._ A pull named Porpentina Goldstein, **to be a bit more specific** — but Newt had yet to realize that.

 

And so a few months passed by, like stones collecting moss— until Newt’s manuscript was finished.

 

It was a glorious sight to behold. Years and years of work, compiled into one satisfying _absolute labor of love._

But something still felt off. Something was still missing. Even Pickett cooed longingly, nestling himself into Newt’s hair.

 

Retrieving his briefcase from the other room, Newt decided it was early enough to tend to his creatures’ nightly needs. His foot hit the floor beneath the ladder with a thud and the creatures stirred with excitement.

 

Newt smiled fondly and untangled the Bowtruckle from his hair, placing the little fellow instead gently onto his shoulder. “—Care to help me with this evening’s duties?” He inquired of the small twig-like creature.

 

Pickett shook his head adamantly and Newt laughed, “Suit yourself, you _needy little one_ you.”

 

Quickly busying himself with feeding and tending to the various magical beasts in his care, Newt made his rounds and noticed something. Even here— inside his briefcase, _within his literal comfort zone_ —something still felt _off._

 

The Mooncalves were particularly solemn, Newt noticed, and Dougal the Demiguise even tugged on Newt’s shirt— gesturing expectantly to Newt’s coat, hanging on a hook on a wall nearby.

 

 _“What is it?”_ The magizoologist raised an eyebrow.

 

Dougal skittered over to the coat and produced a photo from within the side pocket.

 

Newt watched as the creature ambled back over to him and gently lay the photo down on his lap. Tina’s pleasantly warm countenance smiled up at him, the photograph sending a friendly wave his way as well.

 

 **“Tina!** _Merlin’s Beard,_ I've forgotten about Tina!”

 

Pickett rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, I know! I promised her a copy—” Newt admitted to the leaf-like creature now hanging precariously from his arm, then proceeded to take to his feet, addressing all the inhabitants of his briefcase.

 

_“—how would everyone like to pay our old pal Tina a visit?”_

 

The beasts erupted in sounds of excitement.

 

\---//---/ _New York City, in the evening, a few days later_ /---//---

 

Stepping off the boat and setting foot in America for the second time that year, Newt’s heart swelled with nervous excitement. Hufflepuff scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and Pickett tucked comfortably within its folds, Newt looked around at the snowy, eerily empty streets of New York City with a smile.

 

“—Christmas is right around the corner, Pickett. _Perhaps we could spend it with the Goldsteins this year?”_

 

Pickett cooed enthusiastically and Newt tucked the Bowtruckle further beneath his scarf and into his coat, not wanting the sensitive little creature to suffer from the cold. Dusting the accumulating snow off the top of his head, his shoulders, and the top of his beloved briefcase, Newt set off in the direction of Tina’s apartment, deciding instead to apparate after a few moments of walking among the slush-covered streets.

 

\---//---/ _The Goldsteins’ apartment, moments later_ /---//---

 

 _“—Ugh! No-maj baking is so— meticulous! And- and time-consuming!”_ Queenie Goldstein pouted, removing the burnt pie crust from the stove and fanning the smoke away frustratedly.

 

“It just takes practice, that’s all. Here- _let me show you,”_ Another voice responded, its corresponding hands taking over the rest of the Christmas dessert baking, when suddenly— a knock sounded at the door.

 

Tina, who had been tiredly lounging on a chair nearby, stood up and began to approach the door, _“I wonder who that could be.”_ Genuine shock and curiosity showed on all three faces before Queenie’s countenance lit up in a grin instead.

 

The blonde squealed with delight and followed her sister to the door, the third guest trailing behind.

 

At her sister’s reaction, Tina’s stomach clenched— partly out of nervousness, partly out of excitement —and she turned the latch on the door, revealing the visitor behind.

 

As Queenie had been privy to know, due to her own special ability picking up the wandering thoughts, none other than Newt Scamander stood outside the door, covered in a relatively heavy dusting of powdered snow and grinning from ear to ear.

 

_“Oh, Newt!”_

**_“Mr. Scamander, how lovely!”_ **

_“Come inside, stay a while!”_

 

Newt’s heart swelled at the happiness caused by his return and set his briefcase down beside him before proceeding to engulf both sisters in a hug.

 

Suddenly, the third guest interrupted their heartfelt reunion. _“Aaalright, I see how it is—”_

 

Newt recognized the amused tone immediately and stepped past the sisters, enveloping one Jacob Kowalski in a hug of equal strength and friendliness.

 

“Jacob, my friend! How lovely to see you! But how did you—” Newt was quickly interrupted by Queenie who proceeded to shush the magizoologist, followed by a sly wink.

 

 _“No matter,_ I’m awfully glad to see you Jacob—” Newt smiled at the shorter man, retrieving his briefcase from the doorway as Tina shut the door behind him.

 

“Right back ‘atcha, pal,” Jacob grinned, playfully nudging Newt and laughing as Pickett popped out from the folds of Newt’s scarf, clearly confused as to the sudden disturbance. Waving to the Bowtruckle as it crawled onto Newt’s shoulder, Jacob laughed, “Man, _I missed that little fella’.”_

 

“I don’t doubt he missed you as well,” Newt admitted before beginning to sift through the contents of the no-maj side of his briefcase, “So— as you all already know, the holidays are-”

 

Tina, Queenie, and Jacob stood around in pleasant silence as Newt began to speak.

 

“The holidays _are_ quite upon us, it would appear—” Newt continued to dig through the case before giving up and quietly uttering _Accio gifts. “_ So!— In the spirit of giving, I’ve brought a gift— **a long-promised gift** —for Tina,” Newt finished, producing, _as promised and previously stated,_ a freshly printed copy of his book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

 

Tina accepted the book with gentle hands, marveling at the script embellishing the cover, “Newt— it’s- _it’s gorgeous!”_

 

The Hufflepuff beamed with pride as he slyly handed two more copies to Queenie and Jacob, not wanting to spoil the moment with Tina, but still wanting to gift his friends with the book he had worked so incredibly hard on.

 

Jacob gave Newt a nod of approval and Queenie sent an enthusiastic thumbs up his way, when Tina’s arms suddenly encircled the ginger wizard.

 

“I love it, and I can’t _wait_ to read it,” she whispered, pulling away a few moments later.

 

Newt simply stared at Tina adoringly, when Pickett, now somehow residing on top of Jacob’s head, broke the silence with an excited trill.

 

“Well—” Queenie spoke up, the remaining trio giggling slightly at the leafy creature, “—I suppose we’ve got another guest for the holidays!”

 

Suddenly an enthusiastic round of cries, trumpets, and various creatures’ sounds erupted through the small crack in Newt’s briefcase, and Queenie’s eyes widened as the group of friends continued to laugh—

 

_“—or perhaps a hundred!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote, if you ever wanna yell at me (nicely) or request anything, OR if you just wanna come say hi....my writing tumblr is xfitz.tumblr.com.


End file.
